Regular Outbreak
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: A mysterous virus has spreaded arcoss town, turning people into flesh eating zombies. The gang is now trapped in the house and then fighting for survival through the zombie infested town. They later reach an underground laboratory and find out some details on the virus. Will they survive or end up being zombie food? Rated T for zombie related violence and some language
1. Virus, donuts, and closed coffee shop

**Some of this stuff was inspired by the film "Night of the Living Dead" by George A. Romero and its remakes**

* * *

At the park, Mordecai and Rigby were at the table eating pancakes. Mordecai was reading the newspaper while Rigby was eating his pancakes. Mordecai saw something in the paper about a virus outbreak and a quarantine happening.

"Hey check this out." He said. "Is it cool?" Rigby asked. "Well it says here that there's a virus outbreak happening around here and that there's gonna be a quarantine." Rigby raised one eyebrow. "You don't really believe that do you?" He asked thinking it could be a hoax. "Well I think a virus outbreak should be something big."

"Well I hope we don't catch it, I love not having to and all but man is it painful to have the flu or a cold."

"Hecka bro." Mordecai said then Benson entered the room. "What do you to think you're doing." Benson asked irritated. "Oh uh hey Benson we were just um cleaning the plates." Rigby said taking the last pancake on his plate and rubbing it on the plate, Benson just stared at him. "With a pancake." "Okay then, I need you to stop that coffee shop and pick up some donuts for the snack bar." Benson said handing them a box. "Okay but why the coffee shop, why not go back to that donut shop?" Mordecai asked. "After that sugar rush incident, never again!" "What ever you say."

Mordecai and Rigby were walking down the street to the coffee shop. They noticed something different around town.

"Hey Rigby does something seem different around town?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah like fewer people walking around." Rigby answered Mordecai's question. "Exactly." They heard a raspy moan. They turned around to see a pale man swaying towards them. "Why is some weirdo walking towards us?" Rigby asked annoyed. "I don't know dude, come on lets the donuts so Benson doesn't fire us." Mordecai said. They walked up to the coffee shop, only to see Margaret and Eileen standing by the door.

"Oh hey guys." Margaret greeted them. "Hey gals we're here to buy some donut for Benson. What's going on shouldn't you guys be working?" Mordecai asked. "Well our boss called in sick so no work today. I heard about some flu virus going on, I guess he must've caught it." Margaret explained. "WHAT? Aw man Benson is not gonna like this." Rigby said bummed out. "Don't worry, I made cupcakes that was gonna give to the boss, I'm sure Benson wouldn't mind." Eileen said taking out a box of cupcakes. "Wow Eileen you rock!" Rigby said taking the box, this caused Eileen to turn bright red. "Okay then, hey you girls wanna come back to the park with us since you don't have anything else to do?" Mordecai asked shyly. "That sounds like a great idea." Margaret said.

The guys and girls came back to the park and entered the house. Benson came out of the kitchen. "Oh good you're back, did you get the donuts?" He asked. "Uh well Margaret said the coffee shop was closed and Eileen made some cupcakes. Is that okay? " Mordecai asked showing Benson the box. "Please don't fire us." Rigby said nervous. Benson sighed in frustration. "Okay since the coffee shop was closed and brought this back, I'll let it slip." Benson then exited the house.

"Gee thanks guys." Mordecai said. "No problem." Margaret said. "Hey is there a bathroom around." She asked. "Yeah upstairs first door on the right." Mordecai answered her question. She went upstairs while Eileen went in the kitchen with Rigby and started chatting with each other. Mordecai sat on the couch thinking that nothing could go horribly wrong. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost then entered the room.

"Hey bro what's going on?" Muscle Man asked. "Oh hey Muscle Man, Margaret and Eileen are here to hang out since the coffee shop was closed." Mordecai said. "Oh the mole woman and the robin, are you guys doings solids again?" Muscle Man asked still remembering the "do the solid" incident. "What did I just say? The coffee shop manager was sick so they decided to hang out with us!" Mordecai said angrily. "Pfft What ever bro, if you need us we'll be tossing cars into the crash pit." Muscle Man said before him and High Five Ghost exited the house. Mordecai groaned in frustration and decided to get himself a sandwich. He walked in the kitchen where he saw Rigby and Eileen without her glasses on talking about video games.

"Well player-two basically requires many skills that you'll need to team up with player-one." Eileen said. Rigby just stared at her blankly with his eyes widened since he claims she's hot without here glasses. "Yeah." Rigby said. Mordecai couldn't help but snicker at this. He went into the fridge and took out a half eaten submarine sandwich and took a bite not caring that it was cold or half eaten. He walked back into the living room and saw Margaret coming down the stairs.

"Thanks Mordecai." She said, this caused Mordecai to become a bit lovestrucked. "Uh yeah uh no problem. y-you wanna play some video games?" He stuttered. "That sounds like fun!" Margaret said then she sat down on the couch with Mordecai and began playing some video games together.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. I know some of you are probably thinking what is up with me and horror. I watch a lot of it, no big deal.**


	2. Zombies attack

It was getting late. Everybody's daily chores were done, Muscle Man came back from tossing cars into the crash pit while High Five Ghost decided to go visit his brother and Margaret and Eileen were still at the house with Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, and Margaret were sitting on a couch finishing watching a movie. "Wow that Lou Diamond Philips is a great actor." Margaret said, implying that they were watching a movie with Lou Diamond Philips. "Yeah I thought works were okay." Rigby said. Benson, Pops, Skips, and Muscle Man entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Benson asked. "Oh hey Benson we were just watching a movie." Mordecai explained to Benson. "Okay then, I need Rigby to go down to the shop and get some milk." Benson said taking out his wallet. "What why me?" Rigby asked. "Well since Mordecai's more mature than you, I wanna see if you can get a job done by yourself." "Oh Rigbone you just got surfed!" Muscle Man yelled after Benson said that Mordecai was more mature than him. "Shut up!" Benson handed Rigby money and exited the door.

"So how long have you two ladies known each other." Muscle Man said to Margaret and Eileen. Just then they all heard Rigby screaming outside.

"What the heck was that?" Benson asked. They all went outside and saw a man in a dirty business suit attacking Rigby 'Help, help, help!" He screamed. Rigby had a tree branch and his hands to prevent the man from getting any closer to him. "Rigby!" Mordecai shouted as he ran over to him and pulled back the man who was attacking him. The man was pale and let out raspy moans, turned around to Mordecai and grabbed his shoulder.

"Get him off me!" Mordecai shouted repeatedly. The man was making horrible moans and acted as if he wanted to bite Mordecai. Margaret took put a revolver that she had with her all along. "Where'd you get that?" Eileen asked. "Don't ask." Margaret pulled the guy back by his suit and pointed the gun at him. "Look sure, please don't make me do this!" Margaret said, he man just continued to make raspy moans ans swayed towards Margaret. Margaret fired a bullet at the man, much to everybody's horror the bullet seemed to have no effect on killing the man. Margaret shot him four more times and still nothing. Margaret then aimed the revolver at the man's forehead, she fired the last bullet in the revolver and the bullet went through his head. The man fell dead to the ground.

"What just happened?" Muscle Man asked shocked. "Dude Rigby are you alright?!" Mordecai asked while helping Rigby off the ground. "Dude that old man tried to bite me!" Rigby said. He looked at his arm and was relieved to not see any bite marks.

The guys went back into the house. Benson, Skips, and Muscle Man were staring out the windows up in Mordecai's room while the all the windows were covered by the shades or blinds and all the doors leading outside were locked. Pops was in the kitchen eating cereal, and Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, and Margaret were sitting on the couch. Mordecai gave Margaret three boxes of revolver ammo and Margaret reloaded her revolver.

"Have you had that with you this whole time?" Mordecai asked a bit shocked that she would have a gun. "Apparently yes, I keep it with me for self-defense." She said finishing reloading. They heard a bang on the window. They were paralyzed with shock. They walked up to the window and opened the blinds. They were in shock as they saw a man with a bloody wound on his neck.

"Hey looks injured." Eileen said. "Maybe she's right, he should let him in." Mordecai said. "WAIT A MINUTE hold the phone! He can't let him in what if he tries to bite us again?!" Rigby said making somewhat of a point. "Then you guys are lucky I have this." Margaret said holding up here revolver. Mordecai opened the door then the man with the wound fell onto Mordecai.

"AYE shoot it, shoot it!" Mordecai yelled for help. Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, and Pops ran into the after hearing Mordecai screaming. "Mordecai!" Benson yelled. He pulled the man off Mordecai and against the wall where Margaret proceeded to shoot the man three times. Again it still had no effect on killing him and the man began to move slowly towards the gang making raspy moans. Margaret then shot it in the head and the man fell dead on the ground.

The guys were completely shocked. They closed and locked the door. The turned off all the lights from the kitchen to upstairs. They looked out the windows and with the help of the lights outside, they saw four or six more of those things out there. They were walking slowly towards the house. They were making raspy moans and were all pale, three of them had bloody wounds on their necks.

"What's going on?" Rigby asked scared. "What are they?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know but, from the looks of the pale skin and bloody wounds they don't seem like they're alive." Margaret said. "*Gasp* you mean they're...zombies!" Rigby said still scared. They looked outside and saw eight or ten or them now. "Benson, you guys have guns right?" Eileen asked. "Guns? You kidding us, we have them." Benson said. They heard a bang coming from the kitchen. Benson and Skips went into the kitchen and peeked out the window on the door. They saw a zombie trying to open it. Before the guys could lock it, the zombie successfully opened the door. The zombie was a women in a blue dress with white polka dots. Skips punched the zombie and because of his incredible strength, he knocked the zombie's head off. They shut the door and quickly locked it.

"Oh no bro! We're gonna die!" Muscle Man said starting to picnic. "Calm down Muscle Man, remember we were in a situation like this during that scary movie night." Mordecai said referring to when the zombies came to life in the cemetary during scary movie night. "This is no time for memorys, now we need you guys to knock the books out of the bookshelf and remove the legs on the table and use the wood to board up the windows and doors or use any kind of wood you can find!" Benson instructed. Everybody scurried off to find something to board up the house. "Guns!" Benson said to Skips.

Benson and Skips went into the basement. There was a chest locked with a combination. Skips entered the combination and opened the chest, revealing four revolvers, five pistols, and three shotguns, there were also like three dozen boxes of ammo under the guns.

"We are packed!" Benson said happily. "Here's your gun." Benson took out a pistol and handed it to Skips but pushed his hand back. "With my strength and immortality, I don't think I'll need any weapons but a machete." Skips said taking out a machete seemingly out of nowhere. "Great now all we need is for the guys to barricade the house and we'll be safe, zombies seem to be stupid and they don't have much strength, although get enough of them together they might be able to break the doors and windows down." Benson said loading up a pistol. "Right."


	3. Preparing

Benson and Skips walked out of the basement. They saw Rigby looking out the window.

"Rigby didn't we tell you to board up the windows?" Benson asked irritated. ""Can I at least see what's going on out there? There seems to be 15 of them now." Rigby said. "What?" Benson and Skips went to the window and saw a bunch of them entering the park. Mordecai, Margaret, Muscle Man, Eileen, and Pops all entered the living room, tired from boarding up all the doors and windows except the ones upstairs.

"Dude I need a break." Mordecai said sitting on the couch. "What's happening?" Eileen asked. "It looks like they're all around the entrance." Skips said. "What?" Mordecai asked then he and everybody else went to look out the window. They all heard a bang coming from the kitchen. "Make that all around the park." Skips said.

"Wait a minute." Rigby said. The zombies started turning around at the sound of a car coming. A car ran the zombies over however they all got back on their feets. A man and a women were both in the car. They got out and ran towards the house. "LET US IN!" The women screamed while the man tried to load a Glock. A zombie came up from behind the women and grabbed her. She screamed bloody murder and the man ran up to her to save her.

"We have to help them!" Eileen said. "We can't, all the doors are boarded up!" Mordecai said. "We can let them in through the windows upstairs, we just need a ladder!" Benson said.

The man tried to get the zombie off her, the zombie got off her but turned around and attacked the man. The women ran back to the car avoiding all the zombies. The man was struggling to get the zombie off him, he fell on the ground where a bunch more zombies came up to him and proceeded to eat him alive while he screamed in agony. everybody stared in horror.

"JOHN!" The women screamed. The women tried starting the car but it wouldn't turn on. A zombie punched the window on the driver side of the car and successfully broke it. The women screamed bloody murder as zombies got in through the window and attacked the woman.

Everybody stared in horror as the zombies ate the people. "This is bad, this is very bad!" Rigby said. "I have an idea Bros, why don't we call the police!?" Muscle Man stated. "We can't do that! I've seen enough horror movies to know that the phone never works in these kind of situations!" Mordecai said. Everybody pretty much booed him. "Dude quit being such a loser!" Rigby said, he picked up the phone and discovered it really was dead.

"No, no, no!" Rigby said continuing to press buttons on the phone. "What's wrong?" Benson asked. "The phone's died!" Rigby said, this caused everybody to worry. "Told you." Mordecai said. "Where are the guns!?" "Guns right." Benson said then went back into the basement.

Mordecai went upstairs to use the bathroom then went into his and Rigby's room. Margaret went up there with him. She saw Mordecai looking at a little TV, he was flipping through nothing but static.

"TV's not working eh?" Margaret asked. "It's the same dang thing in a horror movie!" Mordecai said frustrated as Margaret sat next to him. "You know, if you guys can get out of situations like what you guys said back in the living." But before Margaret could finish, Mordecai stopped her after he reach a channel that said something about an emergency broadcast system.

"Whoa, this really must be big." Margaret said in a state of shock. Mordecai then quickly remembered the virus mentioned in the newspaper. "You think this has anything to do with the virus?" Mordecai asked Margaret. "What virus?" She asked. "I read in the newspaper that there was some kind of virus going around town!" Margaret gasped. "You think the reason your manager didn't come to work was because he may have caught the virus?!" Margaret didn't want to believe it, but if anything that Mordecai, Rigby, or Skips says could happen, it'll happen.

Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Rigby, Eileen, and Pops were in the basement gathering weapons. "Okay we'll need all the help we can get so grab what you want." Benson said. Rigby grabbed two revolvers along with a holster, Eileen grabbed two pistols and another holster, Muscle Man grabbed a shotgun and Benson grabbed a revolver and a shotgun with a strap. Pops decided to stick with a bat since Benson doesn't want him with a weapon as dangerous than a firearm. Mordecai and Margaret ran down in the basement.

"Dudes, there's an emergency broadcast system on the Tv up in our room." Mordecai said. "What does it say?!" Skips asked. "I don't know but I think it said that it'll come on the air." Mordecai said. "Great, now all we need to do is just wait until it comes on." Skips finished. "Wait!? What are you crazy, what if those things out there started breaking in?!" Rigby said. "Then you're lucky we have these." Mordecai said picking up the remaining pistols while handing Margaret a shotgun and a revolver.

Mordecai went back upstairs and looked out the window. He saw the a group of zombies eating John and the women while the others were swaying towards the house, they looked like they were getting pretty close. Mordecai growled, determined to protect his friends and hoping to never have to deal with zombies ever again.


	4. More zombies and escape plan

Mordecai and Benson were sitting on the couch while Rigby was staring out the window. "Hey remember when you said you've been in a situation like this before?" Benson asked Mordecai. "Uh yeah." He replied nervously. "What did you mean by that?" "Uh well, remember when we had the scary movie night? Well the thing we put the movie in caused the entire cemetary to come back to life and we were forced to kill them all so nobody would notice." Mordecai said kind of fast. "Wow, great job idiot."

Zombies came closer and closer towards the house. They began banging on the walls of the house trying to get in.

"It's like they're already at the house." Rigby said, he backed up in panick after a zombie appeared and banged his hand on the window. Rigby took out his revolver. The zombie continued to bang his hand on the window until it started cracking. "If they break the window, we'll be trapped!" Benson said. "I have an idea." Rigby said. He opened the window and the zombie fell inside, Rigby quickly closed the window. "RIGBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Benson yelled. The zombie got up on it's feet. Rigby pointed the gun at it and shot it in the head.

"There!" Rigby said angrily. Benson and Mordecai looked at each other nervously. "What was that?!" Margaret asked running down the stairs. "Does this answer your question?" Rigby pointed to the dead zombie on the ground. "Okay then." She said then they heard more banging coming from different directions of the house.

"We can't stay here until help comes!" Mordecai started. "Me and Rigby have seen enough horror movies to know that the zombies will always be able to get inside the place you're hiding at!" Mordecai finished. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with him. You think you're gonna survive but you only end up with one or three survivors." Rigby said. Benson just gave both of them a blank look. "That's the most ridiculous thing ever!" He said turning red. "Fine don't believe us, but don't come crying to us when those zombies out there are tearing you open and eating you alive!" Rigby said. "I'm a gumball machine."

Skips and Muscle Man were up stairs examining the TV.

"What do you think all that stuff means bro?" Muscle Man asked. "I don't know yet, but Mordecai said it'll come on the air soon so maybe we'll get some info on what the heck is happening here." Skips said. They heard a Mordecai scream downstairs. They, along with Pops and Eileen, went down and saw Mordecai being grabbed by a zombie who was sticking his hands through the door.

"Let him in!" Skips said. Skips was able to break Mordecai free of the zombie's grip but also letting the zombie in. Muscle Man took out his shotgun and shot the zombie three times in the chest. Nothing happened, the zombie just kept moving. Muscle Man shot him in the head which caused blood to burst out the back of his skull. Another zombie with a missing arm came in as well. Muscle Man shot the zombie in the head and he fell on the ground along with the other zombie.

"This is not good." Skips said with eyes widened. "YA THINK!?" Rigby replied. Everybody took a peek outside and saw two dozen zombies all around the park. Rigby took out his revolvers and shot a couple of them. "I have an escape plan! Is there like any vehicle we can use to get out of here?" Margaret asked. "Well there's the golf cart, my taxi and-" Pops said then was cut off my Margaret. "The taxi could work very well!" She said. "Where is it?" "It's in the shed." He said. "That's fantastic!" Mordecai said shooting a couple zombies as well.

Everybody ran to the shed. Pops opened the garage, revealing his taxi, and everybody got in. "Quick start it!" Rigby yelled panicking. "I do say, I forgot where I put the keys." Pops said searching the taxi for them. Everybody decided to help him find them. The zombies entered the shed and began banging on the doors and windows. Everybody began to search faster until Margaret opened the glove box, revealing the keys.

"I found the keys!" Margaret said then everybody cheered. She handed Pops the keys then he started the taxi then drove off, also running over zombies. Pops lost control of the taxi because of the zombies blocking the way and bursted through the gates. Everybody were lucky that the taxi wasn't damaged and they got the heck out of there.

* * *

**I honestly think this chapter kind've sucks. Read and Review**


	5. A stop to the gun shop

The gang were driving through town. There were zombies everywhere, places were all destroyed and some of them were on fire. Mordecai and Rigby saw three people getting attacked by six zombies. Margaret just couldn't stand the fact that probably everybody in her home town could be dead. There were a bunch of zombies in the street but Margaret dodged them all.

"Why are you dodging them?! Run them over!" Rigby yelled, only to get punched by Mordecai. "Ow what was that for?!" Rigby rubbed his arm. "Don't yell at her!" Mordecai said angrily to Rigby. "It's okay Mordecai! I'm dodging them cause there has to be somebody out there!" Margaret said. "No anymore." Skips said. Everybody just felt sad that all their friends and maybe even their families may be dead or a walking corpse.

They continued to drive through town. "What should we do first?" Eileen asked. "There's a gun shop just right around the corner here. We should stop there and get more weapons and ammo." Benson said. "That really sounds like a great idea." Rigby said.

Margaret turned the car over and headed towards the gun shop. Benson gave her directions on where to go. They've been driving for a couple of minutes now until they reached the gun shop.

"Aw yeah, time to kick some zombie butt." Rigby said. "C'mon let's make this quick." Benson said getting out of the car. He looked around to make sure there wasn't any zombies around. Margaret was about to enter the store before seeing Mordecai still in the car.

"Mordecai, aren't you coming?" She asks. "No. I'll stay here and make watch over the car." Mordecai responded, only to fill Margaret with worry. "What?! You can't stay! It's too dangerous!" Margaret said worriedly. "Margaret it's okay, no matter what'll happen, I'll always be there for the people are care deeply about." Mordecai said, causing tears of joy to fill Margaret's eyes.

"Okay Mordecai." Margaret left Mordecai in the car and she entered the store. Everybody were grabbing as many weapons as they or the car can carry. "Pick out as many weapons as you can carry." Benson said. Muscle Man took a Beneill m4 super 90, Benson took two Desert Eagles, Eileen took two Colt S. , Skips took a bag and filled it with an M4 assault rifle, a Thompson submachine gun, and a Heckler and Koch MP5K. Pops had a bag with him, he was filling the bag with ammo and other things such as shotgun shells, revolver ammo, pistol magazines, silencers, and moonclips. Rigby grabbed two Smith and Wesson model 500 revolvers, 357 magnums, and a few pistols. Margaret grabbed a hunting rifle with a scope on it.

Mordecai saw the gang take the guns from the car, he sighed. He began to fall asleep until he heard something. A zombie was banging the palm of his hand on the window. Mordecai screamed, he grabbed a revolver and tried to shoot the zombie with the window still closed but the gun was empty.

The zombie continued to bang his hand on the window until blood sprayed all over the window and the zombie fell dead on the ground. Mordecai opened the window and stared at the zombie in confusion, he saw there was a bullet hole in the back of his head. Mordecai looked up and saw that Margaret used a hunting rifle and shot through the window of the gun shop.

Mordecai rolled up the window, got out of the car, and entered the store. He hugged Margaret for saving his life...sort of. "Thanks Margaret." He said to her. "No prob." She responded. The guys saw three more zombies walking towards the store. Mordecai went back to the car, got a pistol, and shot all three of the zombies in the head. He quickly re-entered the store and locked the door.

"That seemed like a close call." Mordecai said. Margaret giggled. "Well, let's go looting." Mordecai said, everybody agreed and continued grabbing weapons. Mordecai grabbed a bag and filled it with revolvers and pistols and a few submachine guns. Benson grabbed a hunting rifle and loaded it. Skips grabbed three boxes of shotgun shells and Eileen grabbed five m4 carbine assault rifle magazines. Rigby grabbed a few more revolvers, loaded them up, and placed them in a bag. Margaret was placing rifle bullets in an ammo belt, Muscle Man did the same with a shotgun shell bandolier. Mordecai grabbed a revolver holster and put two 357 magnums in each side and filled the holster with revolver bullets. Benson took a Mossberg 12 gauge shotgun, loaded it, and cocked it. He also took four sawed off double barrel shotguns. Pops continued to fill up bags with shotgun shells, rifle ammo, revolver ammo, assault rifle magazines, pistol magazines, submachine gun magazines, and silencers.

The guys were able to fit the guns, bags, and ammo in the trunk of the car while the rest of the bags and guns were being held by the gang. two more zombies began to show up. Mordecai decided to give his 357 magnums a try, he went up to a pale zombie and blew his brains out. Mordecai went up to the other zombie and shot him in the head, the back of the zombie's head bursted out blood.

Benson was about to shut the trunk before Eileen came and out a machete in the trunk. "I'm bringing that." She said. "A machete?" Rigby asked. "We could use it to save our ammo. Zombies are weak and slow, we could just walk right past them, I don't even think we have to run. We could just walk like right past them." Eileen stated. "Wow Eileen, that sounds amazing!" Rigby said, causing Eileen to blush heavily.

"That's great but right now we need to find a way to get the heck out of here." Mordecai said. Everybody got in the car and Margaret quickly started it.

* * *

**Some features of this fanfiction will now also be based on Dawn of the Dead (1978) and maybe some of the remake of Day of the Dead (2008). Read and Review**


	6. Muscle Man's been bitten

**Hey everybody, I'm still here. Sorry I haven't been active lately but here's another chapter to Regular Outbreak**

* * *

Everybody were driving through town. They all kept a sharp eye out for an exit out-of-town or for any survivors.

"This is a fun way to end a great day." Rigby said sarcastically. Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Dude quit being a loser, we've been through worst." He said. "No, I think this is quiet possibly the worst." Rigby replied, rubbing his arm. Margaret continued to drive the car until it stared to slow down.

"Uh, why are we stopping?" Rigby asked. Margaret looked at the fuel gauge and saw that the car was out of gas." Margaret said disappointed, everybody groaned. "So you're saying we're gonna die?!" Rigby panicked. "No, we just need to find shelter!" Skips said. Everybody got out of the car and took the guns and ammo out of the trunk.

Mordecai looked around, he sighed in relief to see that there wasn't any zombies around. "Hey we really need to get going." Mordecai said. "Where!? We're trapped in a town filled with walking flesh-eating corpses!" Rigby complained. Benson put his hand on Rigby's mouth. "Will you keep it down." Benson said angrily and quietly. "What are we gonna do now?" Pops asked worriedly, Mordecai looked around. "I guess we start walking." He said. Everybody, even Muscle Man and Rigby, were forced to agree with him.

Everybody started walking through the deserted town. The town didn't look that bad, probably because the outbreak just started. "Where are we going exactly?" Muscle Man asked. "I don't know, but I do hope it's safety." Mordecai answered. The gang reach the corner, they turned and saw a hoard of zombies in front of them.

The zombies noticed them and started swaying towards everybody. The gang started backing up, they were about to turn back when Rigby saw another group of zombies behind them. "They're behind us!" He warned everybody. "Don't just stand, shoot the freaks!" Benson yelled. He raised up an assault rifle and fired at the zombies, he tried hard to aim for the head. Skips took out a Heckler and Koch MP5K, Muscle Man took out a Thompson Submachine gun and they both joined Benson in shooting the zombies.

"They're getting closer!" Rigby warned, referring to the zombies behind them. Almost all the zombies in the hoard were all dead. "Go! Move!" Skips yelled. Everybody ran, passing the two zombies that weren't killed. Mordecai took out his revolver and shot both of them in the head.

"Come on loser!" Muscle Man yelled at Mordecai, who shot back a glare. As the gang were running away, a zombie popped out of an alley and grabbed Muscle Man. "Oh no bro!" Muscle Man cried for help. Everybody turned around and saw the zombies biting Muscle Man as he screams in agony.

"MUSCLE MAN!" Rigby screamed. Mordecai ran over to Muscle Man, pulled the zombie off him and shot it in the head. Everybody except Mordecai went over to Muscle Man to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright Muscle Man?!" Pops asked worriedly. Muscle Man had his hand gripping on his bleeding bite mark. "I'm losing a lot of blood here bro." Muscle Man said weakly. Mordecai was horrified that the zombie bit him, he looked at his revolver and realized he had no choice.

"Move." Mordecai said. Everybody faced him and saw that he was pointing the revolver at Muscle Man. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing?!" Benson asked in a combination of anger and worry. "We have to, he was bitten!" Mordecai said sadly. "Mordecai what are you talking about?!" Margaret asked worriedly. "In every zombie movie I've seen, if you get bitten you'll turn into a zombie. We have to kill him!" Mordecai said sadly.

Everybody looked at Muscle Man, who was horrified by what Mordecai said. "He's right." Rigby said, everybody faced him. "If a zombie bites you, you become one of them. If we bring Muscle Man with us, he'll might infect us too." Rigby finished.

"Do it." Muscle Man said. Everybody except Mordecai and Rigby gasped. "Shoot me, I won't stand the chance of harming my bros." Muscle Man said, crying a little. "Muscle Man! You can't!" Benson said. "It's too late Benson." Everybody made sad looks, they all backed up for Mordecai.

"You know who else gets bitten by a zombie and has their friend shoot them?" Mordecai asked sadly. "Who?" Muscle Man asked. Mordecai just stood still, letting a tear run down his face. "Your mom." Mordecai said before shooting Muscle Man in the head.

Everybody stared at Mordecai in pure shock, except Rigby since he knew Muscle Man was going to re-animate. "Mordecai?" Margaret put her hand on Mordecai's shoulder. "Don't touch me." He said. Zombies started to show up. "We need to leave!" Eileen said. Mordecai and Margaret stared at each other before running away. Mordecai looked back, he saw the zombies walking over to Muscle Man's dead body and began eating it.

* * *

**Muscle Man's dead, Mordecai was forced to kill him cause he and Rigby knew that a zombie bite will cause him to turn into one of them. In case you guys are wondering, I've been more focused on Deviantart and didn't really wanna work on my fanfictions for a while. I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting, I'll try to post more chapters on my other fanfictions. If you read, please leave a review**


	7. New Car and Into the Forest

The guys were walking through the zombie infested town. Everybody seemed to be in a sad mood since Muscle Man was killed. Mordecai was the most sad because he was the one who killed him, knowing that a bite from a zombie would've turned Muscle Man into a zombie. They were also sad cause feared that they might not survive, but they all tried their very best to fight for survival. If everybody could survive a lot of other disasters (that were usually caused by Mordecai and/or Rigby), they could survive a zombie outbreak.

"Good lord, we've walked for what feels like hours!" Rigby complained, sitting on a bench. "Yeah I think we should find some place to rest." Mordecai agreed, the two received a nasty glare from Benson.

"What?! You guys wanna slack during a zombie outbreak?!" He said angrily. Mordecai sighed "Dude this town isn't really that big, there can't be that many of them."

"He could be right." Margaret said. "But where will we hide?" Pops asked frightened. Everybody started thinking about where they could find shelter. Skips saw a car and skipped over to it. He looked inside.

"Hey guys, this car has keys in the ignition!" Skips told everybody. "You're joking right?" Rigby asked. "No I'm not." Skips said. Everybody ran over to the car. Skips tried to open the door but it was locked. He had no choice but to break the window open. He turned the key and the car started.

"There's a full tank of gas in here!" He said happily, everybody cheered. Everybody got inside the car and Benson drove.

They drove until Benson drove into a forest. "Why are we driving into a forest?" Rigby asked. "Skips told me there's a shortcut to a hotel, we stay there and rest for the night." Benson explained. "Oh you mean Pasture Hotel! That place is pretty good." Rigby said. "How would you know?" Mordecai asked. "I stayed there once with my mom and Don."

"Why don't we just get out of here?!" Margaret asked. "Yeah why don't we just leave this place while we still can?!" Rigby agreed with Margaret. "The exits are blocked!" Mordecai said. "WHAT?!" Everybody asked. "Don't you guys read the paper? There's a quarantine going on." Mordecai finished. "Brilliant!" Rigby said sarcastically.

They entered the forest. "You guys might wanna hang on. It gets pretty bumpy here." Skips said. The car starting shaking "You can say that again." Eileen said. They continued to drive, everybody saw something run past the car.

"What the heck was that?" Mordecai asked. A figure jumped out of the forest and saw the car. It began running towards it. "Who is that?" Margaret said. Everybody got a glimpse of the figure and it was a person. It actually appeared to be a zombie when they saw it had pale skin.

The zombie ran and jumped onto the hood of the car. Everybody screamed as Benson lost control. Benson crashed the car into a nearby tree, the zombie's lower half was also smashed between the car and tree.

"Oh god! Looks like we're walking." Mordecai said in a panicked tone. Everybody got out of the car, nobody seemed to be hurt. Mordecai and Rigby looked at the zombie. It was a blonde female in a dark grey shirt and she was also wearing sunglasses. The zombie was still "alive" and was thrashing her arms in the air trying to get free and grab everybody.

"Dude since when do zombies run?!" Rigby asked. "They can in some movies I've seen." Mordecai said. "Really?" Rigby asked sarcastically. "Yes now let's get moving before anymore show up! It's dark and freezing here, you know I don't like places that are dark and freezing." Mordecai said. Everybody agreed, took the guns from the car, and walked off into the dark and cold forest.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being short, it was gonna be longer with the gang finding a laboratory but I'll save that for the next chapter (spoiler alert) The reason the zombie ran will be explained in future chapters**

**If you're gonna read the chapter, and basically any other chapters of this story, please leave a review**


	8. Secret Tree Elevator

The gang were walking through the forest, keeping a sharp eye out in case any zombies appear.

They continued to walk, Rigby started to get scared. "Look I know I've been camping in the forest before but, forests at night don't really work for me." Rigby said frightened. "Yeah me to, despite the fact I got lost in the woods a lot." Eileen agreed with Rigby. "What are you two scared?" Mordecai said mockingly. "We're not!" Rigby defended himself and Eileen. "Will you three keep it down?!" Benson asked.

The sound of a twig breaking can be heard. "What was that?" Pops asked scared. Margaret drew out a Smith and Wesson model 500. Pretty soon everybody started hearing footsteps, it almost sounded like someone was running.

"Who's there?!" Margaret asked, no response. A man popped out of the bushes. He was apparently a zombie and ran towards the group while making a horrible screech. Margaret screamed as she shot the twice, one in the neck and another in his forehead.

"Good lord." Margaret said, breathing heavily. "Jesus Christ, did anybody see that?! It ran!" Rigby said. "He's right, it did." Skips agreed. "We have to get out of here!" Margaret said. Everybody started walking again until they reached a cleft.

"Doesn't seem like we're up too high." Eileen said. "Let's climb down." Mordecai said, everybody agreed. Everybody started climbing down, Margaret slipped and fell. "MARGARET!" Mordecai and Eileen screamed. Margaret landed near a tree, everybody climbed down as quickly as possible to see if she was okay.

"MARGARET! You okay?" Mordecai asked worried. Margaret got back up onto her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said weakly. "Anyway, let's keep moving." Margaret walked and accidentally bumped into a giant tree. "DARN IT!" She said irritated. "Yeesh." Skips said because she kept hurting herself.

"You alright again?" Mordecai asked nervously. Margaret rubbed her head and stared at the tree. She began rubbing her hand on the tree. "That's odd, this tree feels wierd." She said. "Huh?" Mordecai said. "Feel this." Margaret stepped back so Mordecai could touch the tree.

"This tree feels like it's made of metal." Mordecai said, he received confused looks from everybody except Margaret. Mordecai then tripped, he thought fast and caught a branch which enabled him from falling. Mordecai sighed in relief but the branch bent in half. When it did, a giant hatch in the tree opened.

"What the heck?!" Benson was shocked. Everybody looked inside the tree. "It's some sort've secret elevator." Skips said. "Using a tree as a disguise? That is a secret." Rigby said impressed. "Let's see where it leads, maybe we can use the place as a shelter." Mordecai said. "WHAT?! We don't know where the heck this tree could lead us." Rigby protested. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Mordecai on this." Benson said. "So am I." Skips said, much to Rigby's dismay.

"Okay, let's do this." Margaret said. Everybody entered the elevator, a tight squeeze, and Rigby pressed a button that went down. They went down into some underground base. Everybody got out and looked around. The place was trashed, the damages looked like they happened recently.

"What is this place?" Benson asked. Mordecai looked around and found a door. "There's a door!" He pointed. Everybody took out a gun just in case and Mordecai slowly opened the door. When he opened the door, everybody found themselves in a giant laboratory.

"Where are we?" Mordecai asked, everybody thought the exact same thing but had no clue where they were. "Looks like we're in some kind of lab." Eileen said. "Maybe." Skips said.

* * *

**Sorry about another short chapter, I thought the ending was a perfect way to end a chapter. Anyway, I'm probably gonna start writing the next chapter right away because I'm in the zombie mood right now. Pretty soon, you'll all see what this virus is and how it was able to turn people into zombies. If you're gonna read, leave a review. No mean or "hater" reviews!**


	9. A Survivor and details on the virus

Everybody observed the place. It was like a giant laboratory. "Whoa this is like those horror movies where you get lost in some place but you manage to find something weirder." Rigby said, Mordecai chuckled. They walked down some stairs and reached a hallway.

There were two hallways. "What do we do now?" Eileen asked. Benson thought of a plan. "Okay how about this? Me, Pops, and Skips will take this hallway. Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen take the other one." He said. "Works for me." Skips said. "Jolly good show, I guess." Pops said. After that, everybody split up.

Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby walked down the hallway. They each drew out guns for when any kind've danger happens. Mordecai looked down the hall and saw an opened door. "Look there's an opened door." Mordecai pointed, everybody saw a door opened down the hall.

Everybody aimed their guns and walked slowly and frightenedly down the hall towards the open door. Mordecai walked in front of the door and entered the room, the others followed him. The room had computers running and test tubes filled with some green substance.

Margaret picked up one of the tubes and examined it. "What is this stuff?' She asked. "I don't know but it looks like something we should not be touching." Mordecai said as he examined one of the computers.

**Meanwhile**

Skips, Pops, and Benson were walking down the other hallway. They entered a room full of file cabinets and a few computers. "What is all this junk?" Benson asked, Skips then spotted something on the ground. "I don't know but look at this." He said. Skips pointed down and everybody saw some green liquid spilled on the ground and a broken test tube.

"What is that?" Benson asked. "Whatever it is, it emits a very unpleasant oder." Pops said, covering his nose. Just then, they heard something fall near the corner of the room. "What was that?!" Benson drew out a Desert Eagle. Benson slowly walked towards a file cabinet that was also near the corner of the room.

Benson got closer to the cabinet. He look at the side of the cabinet and found a living person, he was asleep. "I found someone!" Benson shouted. His shouting woke the man up and frightened him. "OH GOD!" He said, he got up and pointed a Px4 at the three.

"Whoa take it easy!" Benson said scared. "Oh thank god." The man said in relief and put the gun away. "W-who are you?" Pops asked. "My name's Dr. Bennet. I work here." The man said. "This place?" Benson asked. "It's a lab." Bennet said. "Underground?" Skips asked. "It's top-secret."

Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby were still examining the hallway until Skips, Pops, and Benson came back with Bennet. "We found a survivor!" Skips said. Everybody's eyes widen in shock. "You did?!" Margaret asked. Dr. Bennet walked up to them.

"Hello." He greeted them. "Who are you?" Rigby asked. "My name is Abraham Bennet. I'm a scientist and I work in this lab." He said. "You work here?" Margaret. "This place is top-secret, we use an elevator disguised as a tree to get here." Bennet told them. "Yeah, I think we figured that out." Mordecai said. Bennet then noticed Mordecai was holding one of the test tubes.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" Bennet pointed at the test tube. "This?" Mordecai asked before Bennet swiped it from his hands. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TOUCHING THIS STUFF!" Bennet said angrily. "What is it? That room has a bunch of this stuff." Mordecai demanded. "I'LL NEVER TELL!" Bennet yelled. Benson flew open Bennet's lab coat, took the Px4 from his holster and pointed it at him. Margaret raised up her S&W Model 500 and pointed it at Bennet.

"How about now!?" Margaret asked. Bennet, still holding the test tube, immediately raised his hands into the air. He looked at everybody nervously before sighing in defeat.

"Alright you win, I'll tell what's going on." Bennet said. Everybody followed Bennet into the lab room with the test tubes and Bennet began to listen to what he had to say. "I read in the newspaper that there was a virus outbreak." Mordecai said. "True, and that's what this stuff is." Bennet held up the test tube. "What is this virus even?" Margaret asked. "The swine flu, me and the other scientist were trying to create a way to actually cure a person of the flu. The results went wrong and it mutated." Bennet explained.

"The swine flu?" Rigby asked. "Yes, everybody was infected. They died so quickly, got up and began eating everybody that didn't die. I'm technically the only one left. The rest. The others are all locked up in a room, I sealed the door so they couldn't break it down." Bennet continued."Pretty soon, the flu managed to get out into the city and...well you must know the rest." Bennet finished.

"So basically, you're the one responsible for ALL this!" Margaret said. "No I swear it wasn't MY fault. We were trying a create a cure for the flu, we were trying to save millions of lives. We didn't think it would mutate like that." Bennet defended himself. "You did one heck of a job doc." Rigby said sarcastically.

"How were they able to run?" Mordecai asked. "Huh?" Bennet asked. "When we were wandering out in the forest, of couple of those undead monsters ran. How were they able to do that?" Margaret asked. "Well the virus doesn't just affect the central nervous system. It can spread throughout the body, making them stronger and faster." Bennet said sadly. "Great!" Rigby said sarcastically.

"Question: How come we're not all sick?" Mordecai asked. "I told you we were trying to create a cure. Some people might actually be immune to it unless injected." Bennet explained. "Lucky us." Skips said.

"There is, however, and anti-virus." Bennet told everybody. "What?!" They all asked together. "There's an anti-virus that'll keep a person from turning into those walking corpses. whether bitten or sick." Bennet explained. Everybody cheered. "Alright! Well wipe it out and give it to us!" Rigby said. "It's all gone, I used it." Bennet said. "WHAT?!" Benson yelled. "This whole outbreak happened so quickly. I didn't think anybody was still alive in this town!" Bennet said.

"So you used up all of the anti-virus to save your own ass?!" Mordecai asked angrily. "I swear, I didn't think anybody was still alive! Here I have proof!" Bennet lifted up his sleeve and showed everybody his arm wrapped with a band-aid.

"Can't you just make more anti-virus?" Pops asked. "It takes two hours to make! Plus I don't think there might've enough for all seven of you." Bennet said. "Aw man! We have to get out of here." Mordecai said. "There's only two ways out of this place: Through a tunnel that takes you out of town and the elevator." Bennet told everybody. "Then it's settled, we're leaving and we're leaving for GOOD." Skips said, everybody agreed. Bennet got up and lead everybody to the tunnel.

* * *

**So this chapter introduces a new character, Dr. Abraham Bennet, yes he is human. He tells everybody that he along with some other scientist were trying to create a way to cure the swine flu but the virus ended up mutating and turned people into zombies. He even mentioned there was an anti-virus that'll prevent someone from turning into a zombie, bitten or sick. Also that the reasons the zombies ran in the last two chapters was because the virus spreaded throughout the entire body, making them stronger and faster. Read and tell me what you think in the reviews**

**Also they may be in an underground lab that's hidden and secure but there are zombies down there. The doctor did mention that the other scientist re-animated and are locked up in a room. Who knows, they might escape and devour everybody. Plus if they wanna live, they have to get out of the zombie infested town. Also the virus may have spreaded from the lab to the streets but it's still spreading through the lab, the guys could all get sick and die/re-animate. Plenty of reasons to leave for GOOD. Don't ask why they were making a cure for the flu in an underground lab top secret, I just thought it would make it more interesting**


	10. The Zombies Break Out

The guys were walking through the lab, Bennet was leading the way.

"Question: How long have you been down here?" Mordecai asked. "About four days." Bennet said. "You've been down here for four days?" Margaret asked. "I had to stay and make sure the zombies down here don't get out." Bennet told her. "But you said the zombies were sealed up." Benson said. "They may be sealed but the door might not be strong enough, they could probably burst through it." Bennet said.

"How many scientist re-animated?" Margaret asked. "I don't know, 40 maybe even 50." Bennet said. Everybody made an annoyed look. "Typical." Rigby said.

"How long have they been dead?!" Mordecai asked. "...Four days." Bennet said nervously. "Four days!?" Benson asked. "On the first day, the virus got loose and infected everybody. On the second day everybody literally dropped dead and started attacking everybody that didn't drop dead. On the third day, the virus managed to get out into the surface and infected people. And the fourth is...technically today." Bennet explained.

"So you're telling us this whole thing started four days ago?!" Rigby asked. "For us, it was mostly two days for you guys." Bennet said. "Hey didn't you say the zombies become stronger and faster after several hours?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, that's why I said the door might not be strong to hold 40 or 50 zombies. They could break out any minute. The room they're in is pretty big and the room they're locked in is located in an area with four hallways." Bennet explained.

"Dude then we HAVE to get out of here!" Mordecai said in a state of panick, everybody agreed while also in panick. "I gotta warn you, this place is pretty big so we might be walking for a while." Bennet said. "But you can take us to this tunnel right?" Rigby asked. "I've worked here for three years, I know almost everything about this place." Bennet said walking off. "Almost?" Rigby asked before following him.

**Meanwhile**

The zombified doctors and scientist were all locked up in the room Bennet talked about earlier. They can be heard on the other side of the door making horrible, high and low pitched screams.

**Back With The Gang**

Everybody was following Bennet towards the tunnel. They heard the zombies screaming. "Oh dear! What was that if you mind me asking?" Pops asked frightenedly. "That's the zombies. Don't worry, it's just their screaming echoing through the walls." Bennet said. Everybody made nervous looks as they continued through the lab.

**Back With The Zombies**

The hinges on the door began breaking. A zombie was pounding on the door. After a few more pounding, the hinges broke off and freeing the zombies. They ran out of the room.

**Back With The Gang**

Everybody were walking until the lab got a bit darker. "Why is it so dark in here?" Rigby complained. "Hold on, let me find a light switch." Bennet said as he took out a flashlight and searched for the light switch. "Here it is" Bennet flipped on the switch. When he did, everybody saw a zombie down the hallway.

The zombie screeched and ran towards everybody. "OH GOD!" Rigby panicked. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" Eileen shouted. Rigby held up a Smith and Wesson Model 500 and pointed it at the zombie. Rigby couldn't get a good shot of its head because he was short and the zombie was running.

"Shoot it Rigby!" Benson yelled. "I can't get a good aim!" Rigby panicked. Eileen took out her Colt S.A.A and quickly managed to shoot the zombie in the head. Everybody's eyes widened in shock. "Nice shot!" Rigby said impressed. Eileen blushed and giggled.

"What the heck, what was that?" Benson asked, everybody turned to Bennet's direction. Pretty soon everybody heard the zombies screaming. "The zombies, they must've gotten out!" Bennet panicked. "We have to get out of here! There's not much time left!" Mordecai panicked. "And there's no use turning back...seriously. If he go back, we're gonna end finding the zombies instead of the zombies finding us." Bennet said.

"We are SO screwed!" Rigby said. "Come on!" Bennet ran down the hallway and everybody followed him. Everybody continued to run until they got tired. "Jesus Christ doc we've walked for what feels like forever!" Rigby complained. "I told you, this place is big so it might be a long walk." Bennet said annoyed. The gang encountered two more zombies. Everybody backed away as the zombies noticed them. The screeched and were about to run after them, but Skips shot one of the them with a Thompson Submachine Gun and Benson shot the other one with his Mossberg 12 Guage Shotgun.

"WHOA!" Rigby said. "You know that's another zombie movie cliché. When an outbreak has just started, somebody always tells us that there's about a hundred zombies running around." Margaret said. "True." Mordecai agreed. "This is NO time to chat! We need to leave!" Bennet said. Everybody continued to run down the hall.

They ran towards a door, Bennet took out some keys and unlocked it. When they got into the room, they saw four hallways and an old, rusted, metal door on the floor. "What is this?" Pops asked. "That's the door to the room where those things were locked up! They really DID get out!" Bennet began to panick. "It looks like the hinges of the door were ripped off." Skips said as he examined the door. "That door's pretty old, I figured it outta give out sometime." Bennet said. Everybody looked inside the room the zombies were in. "This is a pretty big room." Mordecai said.

"Wait if the door was old and rusted then how come you locked them up here?" Rigby asked Bennet. "It was the only place I could find that was big enough to fit all of them, and it was the only place I could find that didn't have the zombies blocking the way to the tunnel." Bennet explained. "If all the zombies were in here then...where are they?" Benson asked. "I don't know, they must've gone down the other hallways." Bennet said. "Other hallways?" Margaret asked. "You mean the ones outside?" Benson asked. "Yeah, remember what I said earlier?" Bennet answered, he led everybody outside the room and they saw the hallways from earlier.

"Oh boy." Mordecai said. "Wait so these things could also be heading towards the tunnel?! Our ONLY escape out of this hell hole?!" Margaret asked. "Most likely." Bennet said. Everybody panicked. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Mordecai said. "Which hallway leads towards the tunnel?" Margaret asked desperately. "The second one, I'm don't know how many must've gone down here but I'm sure some of them did." Bennet said

* * *

**Read and leave a review. So Bennet explained the whole outbreak thing happened four days ago:**

**1. The Virus got loose and infected everybody in the lab**

**2. Re-animation**

**3. The virus managed to get out into the surface and infected people**

**4. Zombie Outbreak**

**And the zombies have now managed to break down the door and get loose, they also went down four different hallways and they may've even gone down the hallway that leads everybody to the tunnel. Will everybody manage to escape and avoid getting eaten? Find out in the later chapters. I also realized that they've been panicking a lot in this fanfic. Well when it comes to a giant hoard of strong, fast zombies, you're probably gonna have to panick. I apoligize if some of this seems a little too much or confusing for my readers**


	11. Lower Lab Levels and Zombified Survivors

**Note: Viewer Description is advised**

* * *

The guys were running down the hallway, they had their guns out in case any zombies show up.

"In here!" Bennet said. Everybody followed him into a giant manhole. They landed in the lower part of the laboratory with a small amount of water on the floor

"Ew it's wet down here!" Eileen complained. "We sort've have bad pluming." Bennet said. Mordecai looked around the place. "What is this, is this another hallway?" He asked. "I like to think of it more as a passage way to the tunnel. Just keep your eyes peeled" Bennet said.

As everybody started walking through the lower labs, disgusted by the water, a few zombies jumped down from the manhole. Everybody screamed in terror as the zombies ran after them.

Mordecai fired his 357 magnums and Rigby fired his Smith and Wesson Model 500s at them. More zombified doctors and scientist began to show up.

"Now would be a good time to run!" Bennet said. Everybody agreed and ran for their lives. They continued running and ran into a nearby room. Bennet shot a few zombies with his Px4, ran into the room, shut it and locked it good. The zombies just banged on the door while screaming like monsters.

"Great, now what?!" Rigby asked. "It's okay! Just keep moving and maybe we'll probably find another way out." Bennet said panting. "Whoa, I thought you said there was only two ways out." Mordecai said. "I mean out of this area, the tunnel is close to where we were just now. And with all those things on the other side, we can't go back." Bennet explained. Mordecai looked at his friends and nodded in agreement.

"Look what I found!" Eileen said, she was holding up an old map. "Oh thank god!" Bennet said, taking the map from her. "What is it?" Benson asked. "It's a map of the lower parts of the lab, which is where we are right now." Bennet answered.

Bennet examined the map. "Okay so we're here." Bennet pointed at a square black on the map. "So all we have to do is go down the hallway into the computer room. Go down the other hallway and we'll enter a room where we'll find a door and go back outside." Bennet finished.

"Whoa but what if those things are still gonna be out there?!" Margaret asked. "They may know we're in here but they have to give up sometime." Bennet said. " What is with this place and all the hallways?!" Rigby asked. "Don't ask me, I'm not the one who build this place." Bennet said, walking away. Rigby and Mordecai just looked at each other and shrugged.

They walked down the hall and into the computer room. The room had broken computers, some of them were smashed and the others had chemicals on them. There was broken beakers, test tubes, and different types of chemicals on the floor. Some of the liquid on the floor was also blood, and some blood was smeared on the wall.

"My god." Margaret said shocked. "Definitely not a jolly good show." Pops said sadly. "I used to love the computer room." Bennet said and sighed in depression. Mordecai then noticed a hand on the floor, next to one of the tables.

"What is that?" He asked and pointed to the hand. Everybody turned and saw the hand. "The hell?" Bennet drew out his Px4 and walked slowly towards the hand. He turned next to the table and saw that it was not just a hand, it was a mauled body of a doctor.

"Oh dear god!" Bennet said disgusted. "What?" Benson asked. Everybody walked over to Bennet and saw the body. All the skin on it's face was eaten off, the entire abdomen was torn open, blood and guts were scattered all over the place. It looks like the body of a man.

"Aw!" Rigby said disgusted, Eileen covered her eyes, Benson looked like he was about to throw up, and Pops just backed away in horror.

"Who is that?!" Mordecai asked. Bennet bent down and examined the body, he saw a name tag that said "Frank Douglas".

"Aw man Frank, not you!" Bennet said. "You know him?" Skips asked. "Franklin Douglas, one of the best men on the team." Bennet said sadly. Margaret looked at the dead body, the body didn't look really old.

"That body looks fresh." She said, everybody turned to her. "What do ya mean the body looks fresh?" Bennet asked. "I mean it looks like this guys was just recently eaten, like he was still alive before we came here." Margaret explained. "That's impossible, I would've known if there were any other survivors down here." Bennet said. Everybody then heard growling.

"What the hell was that?" Rigby asked. Bennet turned around and looked down at Frank's corpses, it was moving.

"AH!" Everybody backed away. Frank's body sat up and growled, he turned his head and saw the whole gang. "F-F-Frank!?" Bennet asked worriedly. Frank didn't respond, he tried to get up but his badly mauled body was making it hard for him.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" Rigby panicked. Bennet raised his Px4 and shot Frank in his skinless, mauled head. "Jesus Christ!" Bennet said. "See I told you if was fresh! otherwise it would've re-animated by now." Margaret said. "But if Frank was recently eatened, that could only mean-" Bennet stopped after hearing a bang.

"Oh crap." Mordecai said shocked. Bennet turned around and saw something coming out of the hallway. It was a pale women in a lab coat, she had blood all over the coat and a bloody wound on her neck.

"Alice?" Bennet asked. "You know her?" Mordecai asked. "That's Alice, one of the scientist here!" Bennet said. The zombified Alice just moaned and swayed towards the gang.

"Why ain't she running after us? If these thing were down here for four days, why ain't she running after us." Rigby asked. "Maybe these people were alive before we came along and that Alice woman somehow got bit." Margaret said. Bennet raised his gun and shot the zombified Alice in the chest, nothing happened. Bennet raised his gun a little higher and shot Alice in the head and she fell onto the ground.

"Oh Alice and Frank." Bennet got down to his knees and lowered his head in sadness. "Wait, if these people were still alive then how come they didn't climb out of here?" Rigby asked. "When we jumped down I think I saw a ladder but it was all destroyed." Skips said. "Yeah the water must've rusted the ladder, I guess they tried to get out but it broke." Bennet said in sadness.

"Anyway, we just have to keep moving. I know this might sound a little harsh of me but we don't have time to mourn over our dead friends." Bennet said. After he said that, everybody remember about Muscle Man and how Mordecai was forced to shoot him because he was bitten by one of those walking dead cannibals. The guys also wondered about High Five Ghost. Where is High Five Ghost exactly? They remembered Muscle Man saying he was visiting his brother, but they just hope he's okay. Despite already being dead, they still hope he's okay.

"You're right, come on!" Mordecai said. Everybody nodded in agreement and followed Mordecai and Bennet. They walked out of the computer room and went down the hallway to the door. "Okay be ready." Bennet said quietly. He opened the door with his gun drawed out. Lucky, there was no sign of zombies around.

"Where'd they all go?" Rigby asked quietly. "Wherever they are, we have to be as quiet as possible." Bennet whispered. Everybody agreed and followed him to the tunnel, their (now) only ticket out of this hell hole.

* * *

**Okay so the gang find two dead people and were apparently alive before the gang found Bennet still alive in the upper part of the lab. They must've tried to get out of the lower parts of the lab but couldn't because of the rusted ladder. Apparently, Bennet thought they were great scientist on the job. The gang is also getting close to the tunnel, will they make it out alive? The tunnel is now considered their ONLY way out of the lab because they can't go back to the elevator for obvious reasons**

**Read and leave a review, leave a review that tells me you thought the story was awesome and nothing bad!**


	12. Storage Facility

The gang were walking slowly in through the lower lab levels. Each of them had their guns out. Bennet then noticed that Pops was holding a bag.

"What is that?" He whispered. "This?" Pops raised the bag. "Yeah what's in that, if you don't mind me asking." Bennet said. "Ammunition and other weapon stuff we looted from the gun store." Mordecai answered. "Looted from the gun store?" Bennet asked a bit shocked. "How do you think we got these weapons?" Margaret asked.

Bennet just sighed and removed the magazine from his Px4 and saw that he had some bullets left. He searched through the bag and found a silencer. He decided to put the silencer on his Px4 so no zombies could hear the bang if Bennet shoots something.

"Good thinking" Rigby said. "Thanks you little rodent." Bennet said. Rigby kind've seemed offended by his comment but he decided not to complain about it. The gang continued to walk until they heard the sound of a pipe hitting the ground.

"What was that?" Margaret asked frightened. "Hello?" Mordecai called out, no answer. "Hello?!" He called out again louder, still nothing. Mordecai raised his 357 Magnums in both of his hands and began taking a few steps forward while everybody stayed behind him.

He got closer, turned to the other side of the wall, and saw a tarp moving. Mordecai shook in terror and walked toward the tarp. "What is it?" Margaret asked worriedly. "Just give me a second." Mordecai responded.

He got closer to the moving tarp. He slowly moved his hand towards the tarp, but first he shot the tarp multiple times until it stopped movie. "What happened?!" Benson asked. "Hold on!" Mordecai shouted. Mordecai them placed his hand on the tarp and flunged it into the air. He saw that he shot a couple of fish.

Mordecai sighed in relief, seeing that it was only a pair of fish under the tarp. "It's alright, it was nothing." Mordecai shouted to the other, they all made looks of relief. As Mordecai turned around, a zombie jumped onto him.

"AHHH!" Mordecai screamed, everybody ran to the other side of the wall and saw what happened. "MORDECAI!" Rigby and Margaret screamed. The zombie raised it's head, saw the rest of the gang and got up off of Mordecai. The zombie screeched as it was about to attack everybody. Benson took out his Desert Eagle and shot the zombie three times. Twice in the chest and one in the head.

"I thought you said it was nothing." Rigby said, crossing his arms. "Well at first I thought it was just a pair of fish under a tarp." Mordecai said. Rigby couldn't help but snicker at Mordecai's response.

Margaret helped Mordecai up and they continued walking. They entered a big room with giant crates.

"Where are we now? A storage room?" Rigby asked. "Yes, this is the storage facility." Bennet said. Mordecai examined the place and it seemed safe enough.

"This place seems safe enough, maybe we rest here for a while." Mordecai suggested. "Are you crazy!? What if those things out there show up?!" Rigby asked Mordecai. "Why don't we just climb up on top of these crates? They seem too tall for any of them to climb up on top." Mordecai said.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea" Benson said. "Good then it's settled, we'll rest here for a while then continue to get a move on. We just have to be as quiet as possible." Bennet said, everybody agreed.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Everybody were sitting on top of the large crates. Bennet found out that one of the crates had food in them so everybody were able to get something in their stomachs. Mordecai and Rigby were reloading the guns. They were mainly reloading the shotguns, revolvers, and rifles since the pistols and machine guns still had some bullets left in the magazines.

**Another Few Minutes Later**

Everybody had fallen asleep, except for Mordecai who was trying to stay awake for when any zombies show up. Mordecai repeatedly lowered his head and raised it back up again until he finally passed out.

**Several Hours Later**

The gang was still asleep. Mordecai was yawning as he slowly opened his eyes. He jumped off the the crate and looked around the place, he was glad that he didn't find any zombies around. He was feeling hungry, he was walked over to the crate that had food in it when a zombie ran from the other side of the crate.

Mordecai screamed in terror and shot the zombie quickly in the head. Mordecai ran back to the crate he and Rigby were on when he saw that more zombies were coming.

"What was that?!" Benson asked. Everybody had woken up after hearing the gunshots. Mordecai was too panicked to answer Benson and tried to climb the crate. The zombies ran after Mordecai, Rigby helped him up the crate before the zombies could grab him.

"CRAP!" Rigby screamed in terror. A hoard of zombies surrounded the crates the gang were on. "We're trapped!" Margaret yelled in terror. "No we're not." Bennet said. Everybody looked at him in confusion. Bennet was looking up, everybody looked up as well and saw an air vent.

"We can escape from there!" Bennet pointed to the vent. "It's not low enough for us to reach!" Skips said. "Maybe we can form a chain!" Mordecai suggested. "A chain?" Rigby asked. "Where we all climb up on top of each other." Mordecai replied. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, let's do it." Benson said.

Everybody were able to get to the crate Bennet was on and they climbed on top of each other. Pops was that the bottom and Mordecai was on the top. He removed the vent staff and Skips climbed up. Luckily, the vents were big enough so Skips could fit. Pops was about to climb up but a zombie grabbed his leg. Pops screamed in terror and accidentally fell. Skips grabbed ahold of Mordecai everybody wouldn't fall.

"Pops! Hurry up!" Rigby yelled. Pops moaned in pain, he tried to climb up the chain but another zombie grabbed his leg. Pops tried to swipe the zombie away from him but he ended up falling again. Two other zombies grabbed his leg and proceeded to drag him down. Pops screamed for help. Rigby let go of Benson, who was the third person in the chain, tried to help Pops. But he wasn't strong enough and the zombies pulled him down.

"POPS!" Everybody except Bennet screamed. "Go on without me!" Pops yelled weakly. His words turned to agonizing screams as the zombies proceeded to consume him. "POPS!" Everybody except Bennet screamed again. "Forget it! It's too late for him!" Bennet said. Rigby climbed up the chain and everybody else climbed up the chain and into the vents.

**Inside the vents**

"Okay, that almost went well." Bennet said nervously. "Look we can't just sit here, we have to go back and get Pops!" Benson yelled. Mordecai smacked Benson. "Dude listen, he's gone man! Long gone!" Mordecai shouted at Benson. Everybody stared at Mordecai in shock.

"We just need to keep going." Mordecai said and crawled through the vents. Margaret gave Mordecai a worried look before following him through the vents along with everybody else. Benson looked through the staff and saw the zombies around Pops, they were literally tearing him apart and consuming his flesh. Benson almost shedded a tear before Skips called after him. Benson shook is head, focused on what he and his friends have to do, andfollowed everybody through the air vents.

* * *

**Here's chapter 12 finally. Pops is dead are now stuck in the air vents, will they make it out alive? Find out in the future. I know a lot of you must be annoyed by the fact that everybody is not making it to the tunnel but you'll find out if they do make it to the tunnel in the future**

**Read and leave a review**


	13. Finding a Doctors Office

The gang were crawling throughout the air vents, they looked through the grills to see if any zombies were still around and if they could land safely onto the ground there.

Margaret made a worried look at Mordecai. The way he slapped Benson and told him that they had to forget about Pops didn't seem like the Mordecai she knew before.

"Hey Mordecai?" Margaret asked Mordecai. "Do you think we're gonna get out of this alive?" She asked him. Mordecai sighed but then made a determined look. "Look Margaret, me and Rigby will do anything to protect our friends. Even if we're in a situation like this." Mordecai said. Margaret was a bit shocked.

"You really mean it?" She asked. "Margaret, I'll never let a sweet, beautiful women like you die in the hands of these monsters! We're getting our asses out of this never ending nightmare." Mordecai then continued crawling through the vents. _"D-did he just called me sweet and beautiful?!" _ Margaret thought, she decided to shake it off and continued to crawl through the vents with the others.

The guys and gals continued to crawl through the vents, Bennet looked through the grills and saw that the coast was clear. Also the vent wasn't too far from the ground so they could drop down.

"Well?" Benson asked Bennet. "It's safe, C'mon." Bennet opened the grill and fell through the hole with everybody jumping down with him.

"Now what?" Rigby asked irritatedly. "I think we should just keep going. Hopefully, we can get the hell out of this nightmare!" Bennet said. Bennet took out his Px4 and cocked it then looked around.

"It looks like we're in a hallway somewhere. I guess we just have to keep going forward." Bennet pointed to the left side of the hallway and began walking. "Does that guy even know what he's doing?!" Eileen whispered to Rigby. "Yeah I thought scientist were supposed to be smart." Rigby said.

The gang began following Bennet. They were passing by a lot of windows, they could see trashed lab equipment and other broken objects through the windows. They could also see some blood on the windows and some on the walls through the window.

"Man this place is a wreck!" Margaret said shocked. Mordecai put his hand on her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her, Margaret blushed a tiny bit after noticing this. "Don't worry, I promise all of you that we'll get out of here." Mordecai said, Margaret smiled.

As the gang continued to walk, Rigby accidentally stepped on a broken test tube. "ACK!" Rigby screamed in pain. "Quiet! Those things will hear us!" Bennet said. "Rigby stepped on a test tube!" Eileen said worriedly. "It was broken to!" Rigby looked at the bottom of his foot and saw that it was bleeding along with a small shard of glass in it.

"Ouch! Hold on Rigby, I'll get it out." Eileen offered to help pull the glass out. Rigby just shrieked in pain and fell down. Rigby shrieked in more pain because some of the glass jammed itself into Rigby's knee when he fell.

"Aww man! Rigby are you alright?" Eileen asked worriedly. "NO I'm not okay!" Rigby yelled at Eileen. "I got you buddy." Mordecai picked up Rigby and decided to carry him.

"Hold on, we'll find some place to stay and we can let Rigby rest for a while." Bennet explained. The gang agreed and followed Bennet to a nearby room. The room appeared to be a doctor's office, a pretty big one.

"How convenient." Benson said. Bennet walked into another room that was a part of the office and saw about 8 hospital beds. "This is perfect! We can patch up and rest here for tonight." Bennet said excitedly. Everybody cheered with him.

A few hours later, everybody had patched any injury that had found and fell asleep. Rigby and Eileen, however, were still awake. Eileen was wrapping Rigby's leg with bandages because of the glass injury from earlier.

"There, do you feel better?" Eileen asked sweetly. "Yeah, I do feel a little better." Rigby said, rubbing his leg. Eileen smiled at Rigby who, surprisingly, smiled back. "Can you believe we found this place that fast? I mean it has like 8 beds as if this were a real hospital." Rigby said admiring the room. "Well technically Bennet was the one who found this place." Eileen giggled. "True." Rigby admitted.

Eileen scooted more over to Rigby. "You know, I heard from a certain someone that you think I'm hot without my glasses on." Eileen said lovely, Rigby's eyes widen in shock and blushed heavily. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?! MORDECAI RIGHT?!" Rigby asked Eileen in a combination of anger and shock. "Rigby it's okay, I don't mind." Eileen giggled and placed her finger on Rigby's lips to silent him.

"And besides, I always thought you were brave and somewhat strong." Eileen confessed to Rigby, who blushed even harder. Rigby and Eileen then exchanged nervous looks while still smiling. After a few minutes the two looked each other in the eyes and they both puckered up their lips. Rigby and Eileen were leaning towards each other to kiss on the lips but they were interrupted before the kiss could happen.

"Hey you guys still awake?" Mordecai asked, rubbing his left eye. Rigby and Eileen quickly looked at Mordecai in shock. "I think you guys should get some sleep, especially you Rigby." Mordecai said then returned to bed. Rigby and Eileen sighed in relief, glad that Mordecai didn't see that they were about to kiss.

"Yeah I think we should go the sleep, I'm pretty tired." Eileen yawned then jumped off the tabel they were sitting on. "Make sure that door's locked tight." Eileen told Rigby. "Yeah, sure." Rigby said, a bit bummed out that they couldn't finish their kiss.

Rigby jumped on his good leg to the door and peaked outside. He was glad to see that there weren't any zombies in sight. He closed the door, locked it, and placed a stool against the doorknob.

**A Few Hours Later**

The gang began waking up.

"Aww man, I feel so energized again!" Mordecai yawned and stretched. "Does anyone know what day it is?" Rigby asked. "I'll be honest, I have no clue. We've been down here for what feels like days but I don't really know how long we've been down here." Skips admitted. "Gee that was helpful." Rigby said sarcastically.

Everybody had grabbed their weapons, supplies, and headed on out the door. "Where should we go now?" Rigby asked. "Just keep going forward, eventually we'll find something ahead of us." Bennet said. Everybody just shrugged and did what Bennet said to do.

"So how's your leg Rigby?" Eileen asked. "It's not that bad, if I can walk it's not bad." Rigby answered. "Good to hear." Eileen said smiling, Rigby smiled back.

* * *

**Read and please leave a review. I'm am SO sorry for the long wait, I was kind've taking a break from . I've been completely focused on DeviantArt and other things. Anyway we're back with some romantic moments with Margaret, Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen. Someone also told me that I should make the characters talk directly, as it seems like they talk together in fanfic. So I took their advise and tried to have a few of the characters talk directly**


	14. Is It Over?

**So we have finally reached the ending of the story. I decided to make it more amusing by making it into a one big long chapter, hope you guys like it :)**

**I also wanna take this time to apologize to all of you for the EXTEMELY LONG wait, I've been pretty busy with DeviantArt and Lazy**

* * *

The gang continued to walk. Eileen stayed close to Rigby, so she could make sure that he wasn't in any pain while walking.

"How are we on ammunition?" Benson asked to Mordecai. "Me and Rigby reloaded all weapons back at the storage place while you guys were asleep." Mordecai replied. "All?" Benson asked with a stern look. "Well, some of the weapons didn't need reloading. Plus we didn't reload the pistols and Machine Guns because they still had some bullets left in the magazines." Mordecai said.

"I see. How are we doing on food?" Benson asked. "We still got some snacks from the storage room, they're all here in my backpack." Mordecai said, shaking his backpack. "Good." Benson gave Mordecai a pat on the back. As the gang were walking through the hallway, they came across a dead body on the ground

"Ack!" Margaret screeched quietly. "Ugh, a dead body." Rigby said in disgust. It was the body of a human being, strangely he wasn't wearing a lab coat like all the other zombies. Instead the corpse was wearing a read T-shirt and blue jeans. Bennet didn't know who it was but assumed that maybe it was like the husband, friend, or boyfriend of one of the female scientist...or male scientist

"Wait, how do we know it's REALLY dead?" Mordecai asked. "Pfft, please it's not zombies can sleep or something." Rigby said, rolling his eyes. Mordecai glared at him, he then proceeded to kick the corpse. No response. "See, nothing happened! Can we get a move on?" Rigby asked, crossing his arms.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Mordecai took out a Desert Eagle and pointed it at the corpse's head. "Wait!" Eileen said, stopping Mordecai. "What?" He replied. Eileen took out a pistol with a silencer on it and aimed it right on the head of the corpse.

"You know, so the zombies would hear the gun blast if there are any around." Eileen said, blushing. "How, good thinking Eileen." Rigby said, Eileen only blushed harder. Before the trigger could be pulled, the corpse sprung up with terrified everybody. Eileen jumped back and shot it in the head, the zombie merely just plopped back on the floor.

"Told ja!" Mordecai said sternly to Rigby, who shot an annoyed look to him as a reply. "I can infer that this...man has been dead for some time now and the virus must've taken over his system." Bennet said, examining to dead body.

"That means he could've been a survivor, but how did he get down here?!" Mordecai asked shocked. "Only one way to find out...we keep going forward." Bennet said. "Agreed, I can't take it here any longer!" Rigby complained, Mordecai gently punched him.

The gang began following Bennet throughout the rest of the hallways. They made a left turn and walked closer and closer to a giant glass window. As they got closer, they began hearing screaming.

"What the heck is that?" Margaret panicked as she took out her revolver. "It sounds like the zombies, stay alert!" Mordecai took out both of his pistols and kept his wings up in the air. Basically everybody else took out the weapons they were holding and began walking slowly forward.

Skips, Benson, and Bennet were walking backwards so they can stay alert of any zombies appearing from behind them. While Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen stayed forward. "The screaming seems to be getting louder the more we get closer." Margaret said worriedly. Mordecai made a determined look before everybody stopped in front of the window.

The window was pretty dirty, everybody looked and saw two pathways on each side. "Which one should we take?" Eileen said. "We're not taking any of these paths as long as that screaming continues." Mordecai said. Margaret looked around until she noticed something strange.

"Hey...look at the window." Margaret pointed to it. Everybody made a confused look before facing the big window, they saw that it was moving. "The window's moving." Rigby said horrified. Everybody began back away slowly. The sounds of the zombie screeching was still going on, but none of them appeared in sight.

Margaret took a step forward, she took out a rag out of her pocket and began wiping the window. "Margaret, this isn't the time for cleaning!" Rigby blurted out. "Hold on!" Margaret angrily replied. "I think there's something on the other side but the window's so dirty, it's impossible to see anything at all!"

Everybody exchanged glances. Margaret managed to make a circle shaped spot for her to look through and when she did, a zombie banged it's head against the window.

"Ack!" Margaret jumped back, Mordecai grabbed her shoulders. "What?! What it-" Mordecai stopped as he saw the zombie trying to break the window through the clean spot. "What the?" Mordecai let go of Margaret, she proceeded to clean more of the window. The more she cleaned, the more zombies were seen.

"They're all on the other side!" Mordecai stated. A group of zombies were all on the other side of the window, trying to break the window so they could get in. "Looks like they're trying to claw and bite their way through." Margaret pointed out. "Yeah well, good luck with that." Mordecai said, finding it hard to believe that they could actually claw and bite their way through solid glass.

The guys looked both ways. "Which hallway should we take?" Margaret asked. "Honestly, I'm not sure which path is the right one but we'll take this one just in case." Bennet pointed towards the right hallway.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! If we encounter a door, who do we know it would lead us to those undead freaks on the other side of this window?!" Rigby asked, making a pretty good point. "Just trust me." Bennet said, taking out his Px4 and cocking it.

"Pfft, yeah right! I've seen enough zombie movies to know that you can't ANYBODY but the people you consider your partners or friends." Rigby crossed his arms and, along with every one else, followed Bennet. As soon as they left, the zombies began banging their heads against the window. The more they did, the more cracks began to appear on the window.

"Where are we exactly?" Benson asked as they approached a big door. Bennet opened the door and the entered a giant room filled with tables ether knocked over or scattered all over the room, vending machines ether still standing up or knocked over, and food trays scattered all over the floor with some of them covered in food.

"Is this a cafeteria?" Benson asked. "Why yes, yes it seems to be the cafeteria." Bennet said. "You guys eat down here?" Rigby asked. "It's something we call lunch break." Bennet said, somewhat annoyed by Rigby's remark. "C'mon, let's go back."

The gang headed back and took the other hallway. Mordecai looked back and noticed the zombies banging their heads on the window, his eyes widen in horror as he noticed the window was cracking.

"RUN!" Mordecai screamed as he began running. "Huh?!" Everybody turned around and saw the zombies banging their heads against the window. The cracks got bigger until the window finally broke, releasing all the zombies. Everybody panicked and began running. The zombies quickly ran after the group.

Mordecai quickly turned around, pulled out his Smith and Wesson Model 500 and began firing at the zombies. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mordecai fired all six shots at the zombies, he only managed successfully kill two of the zombies. Mordecai pulled on the trigger repeatedly but all he heard was clicking. "On no! Shit!" Mordecai quickly threw the gun on the floor and continued running.

The guys ran and ran until they reached a door. Bennet tried to open it. "C'MON! C'MON!" Rigby tried to hurry Bennet. "IT'S JAMMED!" Bennet get ramming against the door. "OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Rigby yelled sarcastically. Margaret noticed that the zombies were hot on their trail. She opened on of the backpacks and took out an MP5. she began firing at the zombies while screaming. Margaret couldn't really get a good aim of their heads due to the fact that the zombies were too fast.

Bennet rammed against the door one more time and finally busted it open. Everybody ran inside. The zombies managed to get against the wall and door before they could fully close the door. The guys began using the butt of their guns to try and push them back but it didn't seem like much use. Bennet began firing his pistol which seemed to push a few back. Mordecai managed to shut the door when they weren't many in the way. Mordecai also did managed to break the hands off one of the zombies when he slammed the door shut.

"Quickly! I need something to put against the knob!" Mordecai as he, and Skips, were trying to keep the door shut. Bennet noticed a broken shotgun on the ground and picked it up. "Use this!" Bennet tossed the shotgun to Mordecai and he placed it against the door knob, preventing the zombies from entering.

"Oh thank god!" Mordecai sat on the ground. They all observed the place, it appeared to be a cave-like place. "Where are we? Is this some kind of cave?" Benson asked. Bennet looked around and quickly recognized it. "THIS IS THE TUNNEL!" Bennet said, everybody stared at him in shock. "C'MON! THIS WAY!" Bennet began running forward with everybody else following him.

The guys ran through the tunnel until they reached what appeared to be an elevator. "Excuse me." Bennet walked in front and typed in a code on a little key pad attached to the wall. The elevator opened and everybody else guessed that they all had to walk inside. They did just that, the door closed, and they were slowly being raised up.

On the surface, a door on a tree opened and everybody slowly walked out. They saw that they were in a different part of the forest but they assumed that it was far from town. It was about daylight, it was also a bit overcast.

"We...we made it." Mordecai said calmly. Everybody stared at him. "We finally made it!" Mordecai grew a smile. Everybody else began cheering. Margaret was crying tears of joy, she ran over to Mordecai and hugged him tightly. Mordecai blushed lightly gladly returned the hug. Eileen ran over and hugged Rigby, normally Rigby would dislike getting hugged but he made an exception and hugged Eileen back. Benson and Skips high fived, Bennet walked over to them and Benson gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey look!" Eileen said. Everybody turned to the direction she pointed in and they all saw three big white vans heading in their direction. "Oh thank god!" Margaret said in excitement. Everybody began jumping up and down, waving their hands in the air, and yelled out "Over here!"

The three vans parked out in front of the gang. A group of men in protective military chemical warfare suits came out of the van and pointed M16 assault rifles at the group.

"Hey whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mordecai said, raising his hands up in the hair and backing up along with everybody else. "Drop your weapons." One the men said. "Whoa! Hold on we can explain-"Mordecai said but was cut off. "I said drop your weapons!" The man repeated. "James stop! These people mean no harm!" Bennet tried to reason with them but Mordecai grabbed his shoulder. "Wait you know this guy?!" He asked. "I recognize his voice." Bennet replied.

"Drop the weapons and we won't have to shoot!" James said. Everybody did just that. "State your business!" James demanded. "State our bu- We just got stuck in an underground lab for who knows how long! We're not even gonna tell you what happened because I know you wouldn't believe us!" Benson shouted.

The men began mumbling at each other. "The swine flu virus, you all know classified information, I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us." James said as he, along with the rest of the men, took out handcuffs.

"Classified information?!" Mordecai asked in an annoyed tone. "James you don't need to do this!" Bennet tried to reason with the men but no one seemed to listen. "Bennet you stay out of this!" James said. "What's going on?" Margaret asked worriedly, one of the men grabbed her and tried to put the handcuffs on her.

"Hey! Hey you keep your hands off of her!" Mordecai said angrily. "Sir, we're just doing what we're told to do." The man said as he managed to put the handcuffs on Margaret. "Mordecai!" Margaret pleaded. "No! You can't take us like this!" Mordecai said. "Sir I told you, we're just doing what we're told to do!" The man said. Mordecai simply punched the man and attempted to remove the handcuffs.

James went up from Mordecai and grabbed him. "Leave him alone!" Rigby yelled, before he was tazed. "Rigby!" Eileen cried. "You can't do this!" Benson yelled.

The man that Mordecai punched got back up and took back the handcuffs, he proceeded to put them back on Margaret. "MARGARET! MARGARET!" Mordecai yelled as he struggled to free himself from Jame's grip. "MORDECAI!" Margaret cried as she, along with an unconsious Rigby, were pushed into one of the vans.

"MARGARET! RIGBY!" Mordecai managed to elbow James in the stomach and freed himself. Mordecai proceeded to run towards the van before one of the men hit Mordecai in the head with the butt of his assault rifle.

"Do something!" Skips yelled at Bennet. "I can't! I'm not allowed to interfere with military work." Bennet said. "Aw great." Benson said sarcastically.

James lost the pain he was feeling and walked over to Bennet. "Abraham Bennet, I see you're still alive." He said. "I bet I wouldn't be if these guys hadn't found me." Bennet said nervously. "Anyway under orders from the U.S military, I'm afraid we're gonna have to arrest you to." James proceeded to put the handcuffs on Bennet, as well as Benson and Skips.

"Guys...no!" Mordecai said weakly. He was hit in the head again, knocking him out.

* * *

Inside a hospital, Mordecai was lying on a bed. "Ugh, what happened?" He rubbed his head, and realized that he had cast wrapped around his head from getting hit by the butt of an assault rifle.

"Aw man, how did I get here and how long was I out?" Mordecai slowly got out of the bed and looked around the room. "Hello?" Mordecai yelled out but no response. "Hello?!" Mordecai yelled out again, still nothing. Mordecai started walking before he noticed somebody else in the bed next to him.

"Rigby?" Mordecai was shocked. He saw his raccoon friend Rigby sitting in a hospital bed as well. Rigby was still unconscious from the tazing, Mordecai managed to pick Rigby up and he slowly walked out. Mordecai was glad to see that Rigby was still breathing, but he didn't like that he was unconscious.

Mordecai looked around but he didn't see anybody in sight. He saw the exit and slowly walked towards it. He exited the hospital and looked around the town he was in, it was a total wreck. Trash was scattered EVERYWHERE, there were dozens of cars crashed into each other and a couple of them were on fire, he saw a bunch of tall building that had a bunch of broken windows and a few had blood smeared on the walls.

Mordecai made somewhat of a shocked and nervous look. He proceeded to walk down the street, avoiding the cars. He looked up at the sky and saw that he was almost dark. Wind began stirring up, a newspaper flew into his face. He removed the newspaper and read it, it said "People attacked and eaten alive!"

Mordecai continued reading and saw that he was somewhere in Texas. The only questions were that how did he and Rigby got to Texas, where are his friends, and most importantly how did this all happen? Mordecai walked up in front of a police car, he set Rigby down on the hood and proceeded to go through it. He didn't find much so he exited the car and looked around the car. He walked to side of the car and made a disgusted look, there was a dead body of a cop lying on the ground. The cop's chest was torn open, half of the skin of his face was missing, and his left foot was gone.

Mordecai made a look as if he was about to barf before he noticed the cop's holster, Mordecai balled up the newspaper he was holding and used it to pull out a revolver. Mordecai threw away the newspaper and cocked the revolver, he walked back to Rigby and looked in every direction. It appears the real battle between the living and the living dead was just about to begin.

* * *

**The story has finally come to an end! :D**

**You guys are probably wondering why those people tried to arrest everybody, how Mordecai and Rigby ended up in a hospital in Texas, and what happened to everybody else? Well for the first question, the military was involved with the research for creating a cure for the swine flu. And after it mutated, they demanded that the case was kept classified. And for the second and third question, it'll probably be revealed in the sequel. That's right, I'm planning on making a sequel to this story. And another thing, the virus has spreaded across the entire United States, that's why Texas is completely wrecked at the moment. You'll probably find out more in the sequel**

**Anyway read and please leave a review, no reviews like "this was terrible" or "completely unoriginal". I don't take too kindly to people who give back negative feedback. I also apologize for this chapter not involving too much of the characters talking to each other separately, however it does seem like they're talking to each other separately on some occasions **


End file.
